Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/M
__NOWYSIWYG__ Mp horror *Count the Shadows MABACON475 *White Blood Majin112 Us Cuil Theory Marsiline16 Marco09 *2am MacaroniArtZombeh *The Beast in the Night *Reincarnation MinuxDash *Have You Ever Felt? *Pages Moopey123 *The Shadow Behind You *"Behind You" MrCastaPasta *He's out there still... Maimakterion *Sheets Mr.1up-Mushroom *The Maze Mr.Blair *Russian Rover *Colvis Field *The Asylum of Slender Man *Space Station 10: The Lost Documentary *The Dark Ones *Who Was That Man? *Simple *Don't Go Outside Mrkillerjohnny *Patient 000013 Mabby Gwendoll Here's some fun for you (it's not actually fun it's just confusion in a bowl) o_o if you would like to comment or read it, you may but if you're too busy doing much more important and constructive things then you don't have to. X3 *A Conversation of the Footbound *Abrasiveness Markus1395 *A Household Name MarlboroSmokingCamel *The Child's Shadow Mastee157 Have fun with my creepy pastas.. Yeah, fun.. Hehehehe.. *MTR.Lua Malfius *The Watching MagmaMan4488 *Dragon Bowl *Guilty *Mario 3 *Suicide Mouse - The Game *Pokémon Fire Dead *Recess - An Episode Gone Horribly Wrong Maik-Maier *I Am Sorry Paul! Mainer1 *Computers Have It All *Copy Shop *Odd Occurences *The Paths *Time Travel Village *When I Sleep at Night Maka Vega So. Here are my creations. Please do not edit without my permisson. But I'm guess I'll have my grammar nazi proofread my stories before they go here, so, there should be no reason to edit. But yeah. Kthnxbai. *Ikari Kyougi *I Know Insanity Personally M Angel Demon *Lavender *User MangoMonkey *The House You Want Manic.mel Hope you enjoy my delusions! *Styptic ManInTheDark *White Macabre *Body Suit *Skin Puppets *Trees of Madness *Dead in a Dream ManufacturerINC *The Pocket by ManufacturerINC ManraptorHurrr Hello. I am ManraptorHurrr, otherwise known as Winston. I hope you enjoy my work. :) *Alissa *Theory of Scray *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Devilish Jack's Poem Margurka Reality is percieved, what is real is subject to change; but by who? *The Night I Chose to Remember When the last morals of our society disappear, who sings happy birthday growing up in a world of terror? *The Birthday Song Is God really dead? *The Path of God MarioStrikerz Hi there. *Morkez *Planet of Sin *Eric André Show Theory *Tomba! 3 Pig Kingdom Markdraco12 Hello, I'm new here. These are my stories: *Any Last Words? *Smiledog.jpg Is In My Dreams? *Dragon, Fly! Marshall Lee The Vampire King Of Aaa1 *Super Mario Land 5 *Buttercup *System Shock 2 *Sonic Heroes *LittleBigPlanet: The Lost Levels Marshmellowwonderland *Elizabeth Tyler *Entomophobia *Goodnight *Alice in Wonderland *Laughter *Fat Masfonos *Replay6733.avi Maspa *The Drawing Master-Troll *Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Odd Master Insanity *Acid Edit as you see fit, just leave the overall spirit of the story intact. What I mean by that is this: Acid is a story about a creepy Pokemon Diamond that has Magikarp and gets eaten at the end. That would be the spirit of the story and what is left intact, if you were to edit it, would be that, -It involves Pokemon Diamond -There are Magikarp present -It gets eaten at the end Other than those three, anything can be changed. MasterWarlord *Crash Bandicoot 2: Brio Strikes Back MaSuprema *The House I Can't Leave *A Soothing Ritual Mattboy115 *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams MaximumCarnage *The Highway Maxwell98 *Strange Package *Super Mario FX Prototype *Shadow Man *Slenderman: The Game *HackBound MaybeNever *Non Compos Mentis Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. *The Rain Man *Kagome Kagome *The Aka Manto and Inglip *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (original creator made a mess of it. I completely re-did it from the ground up) McChizzle This is my first story here. Also i will be posting origional storys whenever i can thanks for reading. please tell me how i did. as a new writer i want to hear how i did and what i can do better. *Mordecai Mccoyforest *Games Will Take Your Life McShorty96 *House of Doom *Who Knows? *What Doesn't Kill You Mctad *Anger *Emptiness *The Girl Sitting On The Swing *The Call *Rakshas *Bloody Mary Legend Mdcowboy *Good's Diner *The Mind-Bending Earth-Shattering Truth The World Must Never Know MeAndTheWeirdo Mostly Hetalia related pastas (ba dum pshh)... However, I might try to make non-fan creations. *Hetalia: The Shadows MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatballzist *Companion Cube Meatzone *The Channel Medic4321 Feel free to edit my work for Typos, but notify me with some constructive critisism to help me improve my work. *None of Us Are Free - A story about a Demonic Game *When Worlds Collide - A story about the Jersey Devil *Fallout: War Never Changes - A Fallout 3 creepypasta *The Red Demon - Soviet documentation of some freakish exparaments *The Cake Was a Lie - A brief Portal creepypasta MeganPepper *Perfection Mere Mortals *The Shed (MM) Merc568 Correction of typos are welcomed and if you have ideas on how I can improve my work please notify me. *A Bad Dream Mercsblog *Percentages A small story that I made it's my first one so would like critism and other things. It's a psychological type one. *Fractions The Sequel to Percentages. Showing a little more about this man fascinated by maths Meldin263 *Eye on Me *Hunter, The MeMan *Spiman *Janet's Experiment Metalheadcreeper_96 I usually just get an idea from the top of my head and write about it. Enjoy. *The Killer from the House of Rhoads Menelaus Aias I decided to start writing for the sake of cheap birthday presents. *The Holder of Stories MetalheadGamer Well hello there. *Skyrim Scars Metalkong1 *He Stood There Silent *He Who Drew The Flames *The Patriarch's Poem *The Well Of Darkness *Jack the Ripper *Freddy's Bear MIDEVL *For The Lulz Midgetsinner Two stories now, more coming soon *Dirt MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man Midnight Blaze *My Creepy Radio MightyKombat *Soul Calibur III: The Roar MightyRandom Hi people! Its yours truly, the god of randomness. And as all things random, i tend to go morbid. Hope you like these :D. If you wanna check my youtube account, it's MightyRandom5 btw. *Girl, The *School10203.mov *Change... Mikethepastamaker8888 Ever since I discovered creepypasta, I found a strong love for horror that I hadn't found previously. I just discovered writing, and how much I adore it. I will continue my work in hopes of becoming an author, and to do it, I will need the help of my audience to be as critical of my work as possible. I want my writing style to become as flawless as possible. Enjoy! *Click MilitaryBrat *The Tale of King Ramses Mirgil *Reoccurring Nightmare *Arona *Insanity *The Marsh *Anatomy *They Have No Reflections *Tap Tap...Tap Tap *"Manifesting Anger" *Scratches MissWreckHavoc *Reality Exist MisterHappyface *Ghost Friend Mistfire333 *Grand Rebel Mistwalker09 *A Dream in the Rain Mitram Hi. I am a new writer and I believe that I get better each story. Check 'em out if you want. *Crime Scene *Police Car Mitchrace Christine Moénettehasaneviltwin *Pressure-Carbonated Soda ModoAModo *Thank You *Please Don't Ignore Me Monphat *From Jeremy *My Thirst *Shihana *Schools Moon_Mirror *The Stained Glass Man Morgannin *There are No Children MrOddPasta *The Dead Son *Timothy MsCourtneyElizabeth *You Can Run, But You Can't Hide Murderme imsleeping *PLEASE HELP mE moondragoness08 *DragonHeart MoralRequiem *Darkness Falls - Lapsum Adami *Darkness Falls - perdidit innocentiae Moria Fox *Her Obsession *We Are Victims Motorm *The Truth about the Mario Brothers MagpieCreek Please do not edit without asking unless it is to simply fix spelling errors I may have missed. Thank you. *We will never part. mycreepyfriend Sleeping Beauty - my first ever post. not sure its good enough but enjoy MrBreada "Hello, it's me, MrBreada," says I, MrBreada, of YouTube. I have come to your little creepypasta realm to write a creepypasta to add to your vast, damaged dimension. Please enjoy my additions to your large library that you seem to have. *Monster In The School Basement, The Mossnose33 *Seeing Things Mourneris *The Booth *A Glass of Water *Dude Mmpratt99 deviantart Here are the stories I have written so far. Usually I get my ideas from dreams, but sometimes I'm inspired by things that happen in real life or from various legends and folk tales I've read or heard. Please feel free to edit, but please don't change the entire story *Paulie's Puppy *No Place is Unknown to Darkness *The Ghost Tower *The Innermost House *No Limits *Silent Audience--A Historical Note, The *Le Danseur (French & English) *I Doubt You Want to Hear *Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) *The Gray Man *Historic Points of Interest--Ferrisville *The Man Who Murdered Santa Claus *Lament for a Lost Pup *The Hermit and the Toad *The Last Day of October *Doorway to Darkness *The Ghoul's Lament *Visitor from Curtisville, The MasterGouki3000 My fellow pasta creators, I was a newcomer one month ago. I had good experiences making pastas so far, also bad times but mostly good. If you wish to see my pastas I've created, click on the links. Feel free to comment or critique, I would love some ideas or suggestions from you my colleges. *True Lover of CreepyPasta, The *Rose (The Doll Who Obsesses Over Humanity) *Humanity's Betrayal *Jerkyll and Hyde Effect, The *Me and Giygas-Tan *Madly Insane Doctor, The *Marylin *Sanguis Gigas *Wielder of Satanic Darkness, A *Blinded Dominatrix, The *Succubus with Three Faces, The *He Who Got Away *Harlequin's Metrical Compostion Mr.hypno *A single drop of water Mr_Breaks Feedback is always welcome, I'm very new to this. *Mr Breaks Has Entered The Room Multithelord Please enjoy my stories! * The House on the Curb MyWorld Here are the pastas I created. Be sure to check them out. Comments and suggestions to help me when I write more Creepypastas in the future will be helpful too. *Bowser and King Boo Theory, The *Bloons MrMorbidDark 6B M. R. Daniels Mission Report: Charles S. Granger Incident Category:Meta